Burning Desire
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Dipper wants to prove to Candy that he's moved on from Wendy. How will he do that? Read and find out. Takes place after "Roadside Attraction". (Dipper x Candy).


Burning Desire

Dipper sat in front of the Mystery Shack with a forlorn look on his face. He had been like this since they came back from their road trip. He had been asked on a date by one of Mabel's friend, Candy. He didn't really think of her that way, but said yes anyway to avoid hurting her feelings. When they went on the actual date, Dipper was shocked at how much they had in common; they both liked anime, they both listened to Panic! At the Disco, they both watched the Nostalgia Critic, etc. Dipper then slowly began to fall for her throughout their date.

Before Dipper could tell her, some girls he had talked to earlier came by. When they confronted Dipper, he admitted to them that he was trying to get good at talking girls. However, Candy assumed that he was talking about her as well, and thought that he was 'practicing for Wendy', and was angry about it. Dipper tried to explain everything, but Candy ignored him. Even after they fought the giant spider, Candy still wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even look at him for the rest of the trip, instead choosing to read travel brochures. While lost in his thoughts, Mabel jumped behind him waving her arms in the air.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Mabel screamed. Mabel looked at Dipper, and saw that he was completely unfazed. Mabel then tried poking him on the cheek, and he didn't even respond. Mabel then went in front of Dipper and sat down. "Dipper, what's the matter?" Mabel asked him. Mabel then saw the sad look on his face, which made her realize what the problem was. "Is this about Candy? Dipper, I know her, she can't stay mad at you forever. She's not like that," Mabel told Dipper, trying to make him feel better.

Dipper finally looked up at her, but her words didn't make him feel any better. "It's been three days Mabel. Whenever she comes here, she always makes up an excuse just so that she doesn't have to see me," Dipper said before sighing in sadness. "You're taking this way too personally. Why are you being so sad about it?" Mabel asked him. Dipper opened his mouth to answer, but the blush on his face answered for him. "You like her don't you?" Mabel asked. Dipper responded by nodding his head.

"YES! The shipping goddess rules once more," Mabel shouted, referencing her success with Robbie and Tambry. Mabel then stopped cheering once she remembered that Dipper was still in a saddened state. "But, I thought that you weren't interested in her," Mabel said. "Well, at first I wasn't. But, then during the date, we started talking and I realized how much we had in common, and that she has such a cute face, she's really nice, can be really smart, and her hair smells like vanilla and…" Dipper continued on until Mabel poked him in the face. "OK, I got it, and I want to help you," Mabel said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"I just…don't know what to do anymore, Mabel. I've tried to talk to her so many times, and she just disregards it and thinks that I'm still after Wendy," Dipper said while looking down at the ground. "Well, did you try getting her a gift?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked at her, with wide eyes, as if he never thought of that. "A gift?" Dipper asked. "Yeah. You know, like flowers, a song, a poem. Stuff like that," Mabel told him. Dipper thought about it, but wanted to make sure that Candy knew that he didn't have any feelings for Wendy. Dipper then remembered his box of Wendy's pictures (he really should've thrown those away), and got an idea. Dipper got up from his sitting down position, and threw his fist up in the air.

"Mabel, I know what to do. I'll need a boombox, my Panic! At the Disco CDs, lighter fluid, a lighter, and my pictures of Wendy," Dipper proclaimed before going into the Mystery Shack to get all those things. Mabel looked as her brother left with a weird look on her face. "Hm, must be making her one of those weird art things. I just hope this works, THE WORLD NEEDS MORE DANDY BABIES!" Mabel screamed before she saw Dipper come out of the house and head to Candy's house with a newfound determination in his face.

 **At Candy's house…**

"Hahahahaha! Oh Nostalgia Critic, you make me feel good," Candy said to herself as she was alone in her house watching the Nostalgia Critic. While in the middle of him reviewing _Eight Crazy Nights_ , she heard "Always" by Panic! At the Disco outside. She went to her window, and saw Dipper holding up a boombox. Candy glared at him before opening her window. "What is it now, Dipper? Go away and bother Wendy!" Candy yelled at him, clearly still angry at him.

Dipper put the boombox down, and waved his arms in defense. "No, Candy, I don't have love Wendy anymore. I love you, Candy," Dipper said, while looking down with a blush across his face. Candy, however, looked unfazed. "You will not fool me again, Dipper!" Candy told him before turning around. Dipper looked as though he was going to go back into his depressed mood, but realized that he couldn't give up. 'I may only have this one chance. I can do this!', Dipper told himself. "WAIT! I can prove it!" Dipper yelled. Candy turned around, interested in seeing what he was going to do. "How?" Candy simply asked.

Dipper took out the box full of Wendy's pictures, and threw them on the ground. Dipper then pulled out a small container of lighter fluid, and sprayed it on the box. Dipper then took a lighter out, and looked up at Candy. Candy looked really surprised that Dipper was even thinking of this. 'I thought those photos meant a lot to him?' Candy thought to herself. Dipper then knelt down, and lit the lighter near the box, and it instantly caught fire.

Candy looked absolutely shocked. He did it. He got rid of all those pictures that represented his old unrequited love for Wendy. "Candy, I'm ready to truly move on from Wendy, and I couldn't imagine anyone else to do it with but you," Dipper told her. Candy's face then broke out into a smile, before she left her room and ran all the way downstairs. Candy then opened the door, and ran to Dipper and locked him in the biggest hug she was able to give. Dipper steadied himself after almost falling before hugging her back.

Dipper looked down and smiled at Candy, breathing in the intoxicating scent of vanilla. "So, I take it you forgive me," Dipper told her. Candy responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. You are forgiven," Candy said before burying her face in his shirt. Dipper and Candy realized that the fire was still going. "You know, I should probably put that out so that it doesn't burn something down," Dipper said. Candy nodded and they both went inside the house to get some water. After they put the fire out, they proceeded to kiss.

 **Back at the Mystery Shack…**

Mabel was playing with Waddles when she stood up and felt something. "Waddles, did you feel that?" Mabel asked. Waddles responded by tilting his head to the side. "I think my ship senses are tingling. That means…DIPPER AND CANDY ARE TOGETHER!" Mabel yelled out before picking Waddles up and twirling him around. "Waddles, do you want to come with me, and take pictures of Candy and Dipper with me?" Mabel asked while getting a camera. Waddles responded by opening the door, which Mabel ran out of. 'This is going to be the greatest scrapbook-ertunity ever!' Mabel thought to herself before leaving to go find them.

 **Well, what do you think? Yes, this is after "Roadside Attraction", and if Dipper never made Candy that brochure thing. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
